Realm of Despair - The Great Harem War
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: A spinoff of my other fic, The Great Harem War. Except this one is darker. M for sexual theme. Not explicit. Still, don't read this. This is not a reverse psychology. If you have time, waste it on something else. I put it here because I can. Pairing: Orgy. Still not explicit.


Prologue: Escape

(Dislaimer: I do not own anything here, except for the OCs. I am also not responsible for any brain damage for the bad writing from an amateur.)

(Warning: This fic contains mature content. Not explicit, but still…)

Two bodies are being thrown out of a door straight into the outside world, landing onto the ground with a thud.

Two people in a similar armored grey costume walk past them, ignoring of their inability to even walk.

The man in grey turns to his side, seeing a woman in red twitching slightly, clearly looking like she is in pain. With that in mind, he pulls her hand toward him, helping her as they start walking toward a huge tree up ahead.

"Let's go, Rin," he whispers toward her as she slightly nods, with their feet keeps on pushing toward their destination.

They are then being passed by the same people, this time having a man with red hair and a woman in brown hair in front of them.

One of the man jokes out loud, "Alright, it seems you have unlocked Blue's route. I hope you are having fun today, like always."

The two then laughs as the pair in front glare at them with disgust.

Rin glares at them with her eyes, with her lips mutter, "Emiya-kun…"

The two keeps on pushing themselves as they finally reach the tree, quickly being approached by some other characters from there.

"Ei-san, Tohsaka-san!" a brown haired man calls them out as the rest try to help them lying on the floor.

A woman with light purple hair quickly inspects Rin's body. She can see a lot of bruises from under her clothing as she quickly turns toward the man beside her, "What kind of play did you forced to make today?"

Rin slowly mutters, "R-… they want us… to re-enact r-…"

She is unable to even say the word.

Ei-san pushes himself up, looking at both of them, "They… they forced me to hurt her… they want to see her getting beaten up… I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Rin turns to smile at him, giving a faint smile in hiding all the pain, "It's fine…"

But it's not.

Today is like every other day; filled with pain and despair.

Each day, they are being subjected to humiliation as each pair of one man and one woman are forced to stay in one room, enacting sexual activities of different kinds as per the orders.

This is what they have been through day by day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Within a restaurant, a woman dress in pale pink dress is seen sipping a drink, all by herself._

 _A man finally shows up few seconds later as he approaches her, "Sorry, I'm late."_

 _"It's fine, Eisen. Please take a seat first."_

 _The man in suit quickly goes to sit in front of her as he speaks up toward her, "Soo, what's with the big occasion?"_

 _"You didn't like this place?"_

 _"I didn't say that. I'm just wondering why we even have a dinner in this grand place. You know I barely even able to get into one of these, right? For arranging at here, you must have something in your mind, right?"_

 _The woman smiles at him, "You caught me. Then I should just come clean. I'm here to tell you one of the most important thing that have ever happened in the history of the human kind."_

 _"That sounds a bit too dramatic."_

 _She snickers as she continues her words, "Have you ever heard of that stupid experiment that Arolsa kid did back then?"_

 _Her words made him trying to give it a thought, "You mean… that he tried to find a way to travel to different worlds…"_

 _"Yes, that's the one. Want to know something cool? He succeeded."_

 _Eisen turns shocked, "Whoa, what!? You're shitting me."_

 _"I am not! He have found the gateway and is now calling people for an adventure of the life time."_

 _"You mean to say that…"_

 _"Yes! We are venturing to different worlds. Earlier test shows that one gate he found is connected to a world from one of those… anime we watched before."_

 _"That's ridiculous!"_

 _"But it is! Now, do you want to join us? I've signed up for the team and I thought it would be great if our resident otaku join us as well."_

 _"I'm just a fan, not an otaku, but yeah! Let's go for an adventure!"_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Pain._

 _He pulls his eyes off, waking up from his deep slumber._

 _His mind is unable to register the sight in front of him. It's all looking strange for him._

 _On top of him is a strange needle as he is now inside what appears to be nothing but that. Owh, and somehow he is strapped on a table or something close to it._

 _"What the fuck is going on here!?" he screams out, struggling to escape from the bind, "Why am I tied up!? Wh- who are you people!?"_

 _A familiar female voice calls out to him, "Sorry, I lied."_

 _"Sara? What are you talking about? What is the meaning of all this?"_

 _The voice speaks up again, "I'm sorry, Eisen. There is no adventure in the first place."_

 _"S-so you lied about the whole world travelling thing!? Damn it! I knew it is too good to be true!"_

 _"I'm not lying about that one. We do able to travel to other worlds. Unfortunately we already did that before."_

 _"Then… why…"_

 _"You see, Eisen. Humanity is in need of a new way to survive. Right now there are more or less one hundred still alive after the war that happened before. Before long, all of us will be dead if we did nothing to save ourselves. But then this came. We found ourselves searching for new home world to live in. But all of them suck. We can never live inside those grandeur worlds like in the anime."_

 _She snickers, "So we decided that if we can't find a new home to replace this piece of shit called Earth, we might as well repopulate the world. So what we did is we kidnapped several people out of their own world and conduct an experiment to see if they can even repopulate with each other or not."_

 _Eisen is confused, "Then… why am I here?"_

 _"Owh, that would be easy. You will be our representative for this experiment. I'm sure you gonna love it. After all, we brought you one of your favorite waifu. Bring her in!"_

 _The door opens up, with a black haired woman in white and green uniform is pushed into the door._

 _From the corner of his eyes, he can see how terrified she is as she slowly walks toward him._

 _The voice is heard once more, "Meet your waifu, Miyuki Shiba. Now, starts the sex already!"_

 _Laughter can be heard from that intercom._

 _How many people are watching this!?_

 _The woman cries as she climbs onto the table, whispering toward him, "I'm sorry…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the rest transpires what today is.

Just another day filled with despair.

While sound like a heaven for perverts, this experiment is way too inhumane.

Watched by so many people, they are subjected to sexual activities and will have to do according to whatever those people wishes to see.

But that's pretty much what they did every day.

They felt hurt, humiliated but nothing they could do about it. They tried to escape, but this resting place of theirs alone is too strong to even be dented by their attacks. Clearly this place is designed with them in mind.

And him? He can do nothing about it. He is just a normal fan of anime and video games. He can only wait for deaths to follow.

It's a miracle he is still alive at that point.

Some are already dead; erotic asphyxiation. Never thought it would be a serious matter as of now.

But that's what they all hope for after every session. It's useless to do anything about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eisen sits on that one night, near the root of the giant tree as he stares at each of those lives, sleeping all over the place.

This room with the huge tree in the middle of it is the only place for them to rest. That tree is not much of a tree as it is just an imitation, but at least it serves a great purpose of sheltering all of them there from the open weather.

A female in pink kimono approaches him, "Ei-san? Haven't you slept yet?"

Eisen notices of her immediately after she calls out his name, "Souji… I… I can't… I can't go to sleep…"

"Insomnia?"

"Maybe…"

She gives off a cheerful smile and sits beside him, "Do you want a hug? Cuddle?"

"I'm fine…"

But his answer is outright ignored.

She simply slips her right hand into his left arm and puts her head onto his shoulder. Sighing, she rubs her head onto him.

He just glares at her, not wanting to say anything rude and just decide to stay silent.

"Ei-san?"

"Yes?"

"This Okita-san have always wondered something. What's outside this place? What is your world really like?"

"It's nothing special. It's in ruin after all."

"I want to know about that too," the purple-haired female appears from behind the tree.

Soon, a lot more people joined them, either sitting close, standing nearby or simply on one of the thick branches near them.

"Kyoko…" he looks at the girl, before looking at each and every single living being there, "Everyone… I'm not sure my world is an okay subject for a discussion, after what my people do to all of you…"

"Ei-san, we are curious ourselves." the brown haired man speaks up, "What kind of world out there? We have been living in here for a month now, yet we have no idea why these people did these things to us. We deserve to know their motives."

"Fine…" Eisen finally complies, "But I don't think there is any relation to this world and them. At least I wish there is no such thing…"

He slowly inhaling a long deep breath, and breathe out as he speaks up, "This world is pretty much dead. The world leaders keep on pursuing their greed to the point of alliance has the same meaning as ceasefire. A war broke out regularly in a free for all fashion where there is no group, and all sides can decide who to kill first. But the war had gone too far that the last day of war involved having missiles raining down onto the earth."

"It is a miracle for 10% humanity to actually survive the onslaught, but it is a miracle nobody wants to have. The supplies now become scarce, with most water becomes radiated. Most soil is dead."

"So we decided that we need to find an answer to solve our problem. First option is to create a bunker underground but it has already been too late for that decision to be implemented. There are also scientists wanting to make people going through mutation to adapt with the new environment, but that seems unlikely what with the high risk of death."

"So we move on to the fictional side of the solution. We propose to use what technology left to create a portal to a different world. It actually succeeds… but this happened…"

All of them turn silenced.

A white-haired man in red skirt-like coat/shroud is heard muttering, "Being forced to suffer an experiment to save the last or humanity or let them perish slowly. How irony it is to be on the receiving end of such choices."

Souji mutters, "But… I still don't get it… why go through all of this…?"

"I would like to know the answer to that question myself…" Eisen mumbles.

The group decides to just hang around the place, contemplating on the fate of this world.

Is it really worth it to suffer through all of this just so that this world could be safe, according to whatever plan they have in store? Are they really wished for their world to survive?

What's with all of these roleplays they have been forced to? What does it contribute to their experiments of saving humanity?

If they ever escape this hell hole, what could be the fate of this world then?

Personally, only a few could even care to think about the last question. They have tried so many things that it is just possible to even see the light from the outside world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And yet miracle is upon them.

The day is dark. Darker than any night.

They slowly open up their eyes, now noticing what is going on.

It's too hot.

They couldn't see each other properly, but they can tell that they are sweating heavily. It's the smell. It's too thick.

Could it be because of the heat? Or the sensation of not knowing the reason behind this darkness?

Whatever it is, this could be the only chance for them to escape.

Quickly, they move toward where the door is supposed to be located with one of them, a catman named Felix reaches the door first.

Judging from the sound of metal being scratched, it is possible that he is looking for something on the door.

The sound soon disappears, but instead the gasping sound is heard.

"Wha- there is no door!"

No… door?

Archer wonders, "But… that sound…"

"It's the wall. I was touching the wall. The door is literally not there."

"We should be escaping now! It's now or never," Kyoko mutters.

Hearing grunts, it is safe to say that none of them disagree.

They need to get out of there after all.

All of them now stepping outside, one by one, through that one small door, hoping to find themselves outside of the place.

Now that they are out of their cage, they are now crowding the corridor. At least there is a bit of light in there.

Maybe it's better to have no light. Not when this is what they had to see.

"B-b-b-blood!?"

Eisen is clearly shaken by this. He is the first one to discover that they are stepping on blood, already frozen on the floor.

Kyoko's voice is heard behind him, "This must have been here for quite some time."

Quite some time? When did that happened? Did anything happen when they were asleep?

She then speaks up again, "We should get going now. Anymore of loitering and bad things may happen."

"Then, how about we split up?" Rin wonders, "We are way too many here. We might as well separate into groups."

And so they did, with a promise to return to the exact same place after their search.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The facility is quite big.

At first they split up into two groups, moving left and right of the door to their captive. But more corridors are seen along the way, and now only three people are around in this one team.

And yet a different door is still not around. Just some smell. Foul smell… everywhere.

This team is now consisted of him, a man named Ikki Kurogane and a half-human gunner called Fremy Speeddraw.

As they keep on moving forward, they suddenly stop as Eisen himself found distracted by a door that is seen to be lit up.

"Guys… there's something in there."

As obvious as it could sound, they nod at each other and decide to check on it, slowly pushing the door to see what's in there.

This is their ticket to escape.

Eisen quickly speaks up, "This is it!"

"What is this place?" Ikki mutters in confusion.

Fremy is also confused by this room, especially the huge circle machinery in the middle of this huge room.

Eisen looks like he is really overjoyed by this strange machine, "We have found our way home! This is supposed to be the dimension travelling gate. I'm sure this is the one that took all of you away from your home worlds!"

Ikki smiles wide, "R-really!? Can that thing still be used?"

"Let me check this one out first. Since this room is lighted up, I'm sure there is still some energy left."

Eisen goes toward the console, looking to see if he can try and open the gate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes earlier, after they split up to many smaller teams, a team of Shirou Emiya, Kyoko Kirigiri, Izuku Midoriya and Illyasviel von Einzbern.

Yes, Illya is there too. It's how bad these people can get.

The team of four seems to be getting toward the lower floor, who knows which floor are they even at right now, as they move along as they ignored what appears to be dormitories.

Rooms with blood sprayed all over the place.

"This looks terrible…" Izuku or Deku as what most people called him as, mumbles, horrified with the sight, "It's as if we are in some sort of horror movie…"

Illya, looking scared as she just follows them from behind, looking around, heard whispering, "C-could it be… a monster did this?"

Shirou mutters, "Quite possibly. I didn't smell anything like a magecraft happened around here."

"Not necessarily," Kyoko speaks up, gaining their attention as they turn toward her.

She is now looking intently toward the blood on the wall, "From the pattern of the blood, it doesn't look like just any monster did it. The blood isn't splattered randomly. It looks like somebody did this, or at most an intelligent monster. From what you said, Shirou-san, the chance of having any magecraft involved is zero, so they are definitely killed by normal weapons."

Deku responds, "Still, where are the bodies? If a monster isn't doing all this, where are all the bodies?"

He is correct.

As long as they have been walking deeper in that facility, not once has they ever encountered a life, not even a part of a corpse.

What happened to all of the bodies?

"Mmmm! Mmmm! MMMMMMM!"

Deku and Illya are the first to get startled with the little girl screaming in cowardice, "G-g-ghost!"

That strange voice came from a room that is clearly lit up, seeing from the outside of a mirror. But the light seems to be blinking a few times.

Kyoko quickly moves toward the mirror, taking the first look at what is hidden inside the room.

She can see how there are many tubes inside what could have been a laboratory, with each and every single of those tubes left broken.

She quickly turns toward Deku, "Can you smash the door?"

The boy in green nods as he runs to stand in front of the door, being stationary at one place. He closes his eyes, trying to focus something as he mutters, **"Full Cowl."**

An aura can be smelt by Shirou as he mutters, "That's… your One for All, right?"

Deku nods before smashing his fist onto the door, breaking it into the room.

All four of them quickly enter the place, with the same eerie voice is heard once more.

"MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMM!"

Instead of being scared, Illya seems to be thinking of something, "That voice…"

She looks around as she quickly notices of a dome being moved slightly and carefully removes the dome.

"R-R-R-R-Ruby!?"

All four of them are now seeing what appears to be an object with a star inside a circle with wings on both sides. That thing is currently being tied up in cables.

Kyoko quickly asks her, "So, I assume this is Magical Ruby you have been talking about before?"

"Yes!" Illya slowly pulls that thing out of its place, "She was taken from me when I first bought into this place. Ruby, are you okay?"

The star thing seems to have an ability to speak, as she is crying out loud and goes to hug the silver-haired girl, "ILLYA! I was scared that anything bad happened to you! You have no idea what happened to me when you were not around! I was put into that strange device and they drained a lot of my mana! I was sure I'm going to be dead!"

"Sorry… Ruby…" Illya quickly turns sour, which gains the attention of her friend.

"Illya? Is something wrong?"

Wrong? Of course! Everything is wrong here!

But she couldn't just spill it out, right? There's no way she could say that, "Nothing, Ruby. It's… nothing…"

Shirou now wonders, looking at the star amulet, "Why are they draining mana from you? What were they planning?"

Deku mutters, "If… If I recall correctly, you and Tohsaka-san told us that… that Ruby is a Second Magic Mystic Code, right?"

"Yes, Second Magic refers to Kaleidoscope, a type of True Magic from our world that allows the caster to move to alternate universes. But that's not what Kaleidostick like Ruby's main usage. Ruby can transfer knowledge from her user's alternate version for them to use. She also has tons of mana within her."

"I don't think they even need mana or prana in the first place. In fact, these people have created a way to travel to other worlds, so why?"

Kyoko has her attention toward the tubes, looking at them closely. She notices how there are liquid that can be seen inside those broken tubes.

He moves her gloved hand into the tube as he dips her index finger into the liquid. She then pulls her finger gently from it, slowly moving close to her nose.

Strange smell.

Her eyes then wander around the place, seeing a report nearby and she quickly grabs the notes, trying to read through it.

With her eyes now widen, she turns toward the rest of the team, "Everyone."

They stopped conversing, now looking at her as she explains, "Those liquid inside the tubes… they are amniotic fluid."

At that moment, footsteps are heard approaching them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a different team of Haruhiko Ichijou, Nagisa Shiota, Ayano Aishi and Nana Kozuki, they seem to have found themselves reaching the higher part of whatever building they are currently inside.

Similar to other teams, they see blood all over the place, as if they are some sort of mural painted by kids.

Here which is the main dormitory of this facility, all of the door in there seems to be left open, as if they are inviting for all to enter.

What's more is some of the room have its content trashed; with beds in various positions and desks and closets fallen onto the ground.

Still, no bodies can be found; not even animals'.

The team then finally reaches a lounge, which Ayano quickly points out, "There's a computer there."

Nana quickly suggests, "Haruhiko, you are the tech savvy here. How about you go and check if we can find a clue of what happened in here?"

Nagisa reassures him, "Don't worry. We are going to stand on guard here, just in case."

"Alright," Haruhiko nods as he sits on a couch and focuses his attention toward the laptop.

Turning on the machine, he slowly goes through the files one by one, but quickly stops after he sees a file of Microsoft Words and opens it up.

He quickly turns toward them, calling out for their attention, "Guys, listen to this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _1_ _st_ _March -_

 _The first day of the new month. What a glorious day indeed._

 _The teleportation gate has finally been created. It works like a charm. Human can now move to other location as quickly as possible. Our numbers have been decreasing now and we only have 10 people left in this team. They just decided that our work is farfetched, so they just "get serious"._

 _Laughing at their face is sure going to be fun._

 _…_

 _23_ _rd_ _March -_

 _The higher ups just decided we are not going to move on with our work. Not our usual work that is._

 _We just stopped searching for other places. No idea why though. It's great to go to other places, some of them looked like they came out of anime. I get to learn a lot of stuff!_

 _But work is a work. No matter how much fun adventuring is, our own people needed to be saved from extinction._

 _Our team is going to have a joint operation with the Genome Team. How are we going to proceed with this is beyond me._

 _…_

 _26_ _th_ _March -_

 _So, this is pretty much what we are doing…_

 _I don't get it? Why are we capturing those poor people?_

 _We go to their home world guns blazing and even taking some of them into our world, and then put them behind a huge room with a tree in the middle of it._

 _The tree isn't real. It's a storage with supplies in it. They are telling them to eat by their own. Not even going to care for them._

 _They even let them keep their weapons. Apparently the walls in there are strong enough to handle even the toughest attack coming from them._

 _Why?_

 _And some are even treating them as if they are not people, just because we knew them as anime characters…_

 _This is so wrong! How is this saving our people?_

 _…_

 _27_ _th_ _March -_

 _I… I don't know what to say…_

 _No, I do know what to say. These people are sick!_

 _Just now they are putting one man and one woman together into one room, flooding the whole place with so many aphrodisiac, telling them to do stuff._

 _These people are watching… watching 'stuff' live!_

 _Those two aren't even OTP! This is some NTR bullshit right here!_

 _Oh god! Another couple is coming in. I can hear them crying!_

 _Why are they doing this? What does this contribute to us saving humanity!?_

 _Why is this experiment classified even to us, low-ranked scientist and still letting us watching this madness!?_

 _Why!?_

 _…_

 _3_ _rd_ _April -_

 _What!?_

 _So just now I heard that Team Leader just acquired a new guy for this…'experiment' of theirs._

 _This poor man… He got kicked out from his old team before, from what I heard from a colleague._

 _He was from the Genome Team, but they said he has a problem with the team._

 _And now our team leader has lured him with her oh so lovely words about 'going to other worlds' and stuff. If only I was there._

 _Poor guy. He was so desperate in looking for a job it seems._

 _But, listen. His new fate is even worse._

 _What they are trying to do to him is to put him into the 'experiment' alongside those poor people in captivity. He is going to be our representative, presenting an OC is what some people called him as._

 _We are not writing fanfiction here, why are you calling him that!?_

 _…_

 _4_ _th_ _April -_

 _I. WANT. TO. QUIT. MY. JOB!_

 _But I can't!_

 _They trapped us!_

 _Some other people that thought the same as mine tried to put up a strike for those people's right as a human being. They are then shot at sight._

 _This work is deemed classified, but they gave us enough exposure that if we decide to quit, our lives and our family's lives are in danger of being killed!_

 _I have a growing sister at home! She is sick! She needs medical attention!_

 _Why can't I have a better job!? These poor people!_

 _…_

 _12_ _th_ _May -_

 _Urgghh…_

 _I'm feeling sick beyond repair…_

 _NOW they decided to reveal their works to us staff members._

 _Apparently they have been gathering embryos from the female captives after they did the… deed…_

 _Urgghh, thinking about it… I'm going to barf soon…_

 _So, they took the embryos and they cultivate them inside a lab. They are trying to make humans from them in the lab._

 _I get how this can save the world. They can try to make some form of engineered humans from that. With what happened after the war, human just… have hard time to repopulate. Engineered people may help solve that problem._

 _What I don't get is why THE FUCK WOULD YOU NEED TO FORCE THEM TO… TO DO 'THAT'!?_

 _You can just suck out the sperms and the eggs like how we have been doing before! We practically have the tools necessary for those procedures inside our lab!_

 _WHY GO THROUGH THAT!?_

 _…_

 _7_ _th_ _July -_

 _I heard they are going to get new people joining those captured people._

 _We've lost so many people in there. Some are just small children. SMALL CHILDREN!_

 _Erotic asphyxiation they said… Nothing erotic about being raped to death!_

 _These new people… I heard they are villains… enemies of those in that room._

 _Oh god… They are going to put NTR to the maximum that way…_

 _This is the worse job ever…_

 _…_

 _25_ _th_ _November -_

 _I… I don't think we are going to survive this…_

 _We were under attack… Something unknown… I don't know what it is! I don't know why!_

 _But I guess we could have seen this coming. Karma is finally here to get us._

 _I say we deserve this. They deserve this. I deserve this._

 _My sister died last month, and yet here I am, doing god awful works._

 _Those poor people in that room… They are still sleeping._

 _They have been sleeping for quite some time. The sleeping gas in there… can last as long as 3 days._

 _I was going to disable the gas… but they don't need to see this. They've seen enough…_

 _By the time they woke up, I wish whatever attacked us are no more. I've put the manual for the teleportation gate under the couch._

 _Some of those people are smart. They will figure out that a computer in the middle of this lounge should contain something._

 _I've used this magecraft from one world called Reinforcement. I don't even know how this works. I hope at least until I died. I hope this thing is going to be fine._

 _If any of you captured people read this, I am sorry. Our people have done wrong to you guys. There are no excuses for that. We hurt you and I regret I didn't waste my life on saving you guys. I should have been as brave as you guys._

 _That's the point of anime after all, right?_

 _For that one man from the same world as mine… I want to say that this world isn't for you anymore. Just go and find other world to live in._

 _Thank you for surviving… whoever you are…_

 _I'm out._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audio logs of the deceased…

That's what they just heard…

Haruhoki quickly stands up and searches the couch.

He found papers bonded together by rings, "This must be it."

Nana quickly speaks up, "Let's go!"

But then they turn around and see…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CRASH!

In the present, back in the room where the gate is, Eisen is fumbling around the consoles.

"Damn it!" he screams in wrath, "I can't figure out any of this button. Why aren't there any manuals around here!?"

"Because you shouldn't figure them out."

The three now turn their heads, looking at a group of two people entering the room.

One of them is white-haired man, wearing a white shirt with a red jacket. The other one is a black-haired female, wearing a green jacket, looking like a school girl.

The woman speaks up to them, "Let's be honest here. You guys aren't even supposed to stay alive. We just want to make you feel a lot more despair."

Fremy points out her rifle toward the two, ready for a fight, "Who are you people?"

The man smirks, "I don't know, mom!"

"Mom?"

The female chuckles, looking at the confused Ikki, "Dad, you're cute when you're confused."

"What…" Ikki stands firm, ready with his sword, "What are you…"

"Come, Intetsu!" she calls out as she pulls out the similar looking katana, now pointing toward him.

Fremy glares toward Eisen, "You stay here. We will be dealing with them."

He nods, turning back toward the console.

The fight broke out with Fremy spamming her bullets toward the man, with Ikki and the woman clashing their blades together.

Both pairs are equally strong, is what could have been.

Instead, the female starts spamming out flame out toward Ikki, while Fremy is forced to deal with blades appearing and shooting her out of nowhere.

"What's wrong, dad? Having a hard time!?" The woman screams, clearly enjoying this, "What about your Blade Steal? Can't do that against me?"

The man is also having fun shooting his 'mother', "Mom, you are disappointing. You are supposed to be the Saint of Gunpowder. Those attacks are not worthy for a saint to use."

CRASH!

In just a short moment, the team is reunited back, with Ikki and Fremy now pushes themselves back to the group.

The two mysterious people are also joined up by other people.

This place is now overcrowded.

Archer takes a look at them as he mutters, "Don't tell me you guys are also our kids? How many kids do we have?"

"Kids?" the three that are already in that room before is now confused.

Kyoko walks up toward Eisen as she speaks, "Those people are our own kids, taken from all of those experiments we were forced to carry out before. They grew up in this lab and now they are trying to kill us all."

"Of course, mom!" a blue-haired female in a robe shouts at her, "You guys are the bane of our existence! We grew up in this hell hole, having fake memories implanted thanks to that damn magical girl stick just to find out those are never real in the first place! You guys to be blamed for this, you know!?"

Eisen mutters, "It's… it's not us… those people… they…"

"I get that…"

A female among the group, a rainbow color-headed girl in a scientist coat walks out of the group, smiling at them all, "I get that, dad. You guys were forced to do the 'birds and the bees' in here, and that's how we were born. But if you guys weren't so lousy to get captured in the first place, we wouldn't be here, right? In the end, it's your fault."

"Tha-"

"That is why you need to die," she cuts his words off, smiling at them one more time, "That is why we need you to die. Besides, All-Mother told us to do the same thing."

All-Mother? Who is she talking about?

But without any warning, the kids charge forward, taking the fight for an all-out war. The non-combatant stays at the sideline, trying to open up the gate.

Haruhiko approaches Kyoko first for the manual before joining them and summon a cute little dog for a fight against a bigger wolf.

Eisen just stands there, looking at the manual. He couldn't even do anything here.

He can't fight. He has no combat ability. He isn't so smart to fully understand the manual like others at the console did. Heck, he has no luck like Makoto Naegi beside him. That guy can just sit around, having his luck saving him in the most ridiculous way possible.

He is useless as fuck.

If he were to be a protagonist, he did a lousy job at being one.

What can he do there? Being an observer? A narrator?

"Done," Kyoko speaks up as she pulls a switch.

The gate flares up, having white wall appear inside the circle.

Makoto then turns toward the rest, "Everybody, let's go!"

"Owh, no! you don't!"

A brown-haired man steps forward toward them as he starts saying something, **"I am the bone of my sword…"**

Archer notices him and screams, "Let's go!"

They quickly enter the gate one by one, but as Eisen goes to enter the gate, he turns to see that none of those who are still around followed him.

Instead they decide to just stand there, letting themselves being attacked one by one as they are holding out one person who is still chanting something.

 **"I have seen thousand blades, yet these hands could never hold them…"**

"Guys!" he calls them out.

Archer glares at him, "JUST GO!"

"But…"

"We'll be right behind you. Don't worry, we can handle them," a blonde in armor mutters, looking at him as the rest keeps on pushing them.

 **"My worth is nothing, but Unlimited Blade…"**

With a heavy heart, Eisen goes to enter the circle, now moving through a cylindrical wall of unknown matters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What's next is him opening up his eyes, finding himself lying on the floor.

This… new world…where could it be?

Shirou's voice is heard, "My home?"

His home?

This world… is it Fate/Stay Night's world?

 **End this chapter.**

 **Sounds rushed, right? Yeah… well… this is a prologue and I don't want to give way too many details. Please be patient with your keyboard.**

 **Next: With them now finding themselves in Fuyuki, the natives among them found a harsh truth of this world. None of them have ever existed here.**

 **Characters introduced here:-**

 **Fate/Stay Night - Rin Tohsaka, Shirou Emiya, Archer**

 **Fate/Koha Ace - Souji Okita**

 **Danganronpa - Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **Re:Zero - Felix**

 **Rakudai Kishi - Ikki Kurogane**

 **Rokka no Yuusha - Fremy Speeddraw**

 **My Hero Academia - Izuku Midoriya**

 **Prisma Illya - Illyasviel von Einzbern, Magical Ruby**

 **Musaigen no Phantom World - Haruhiko Ichijou**

 **Assassination Classroom - Nagisa Shiota**

 **Yandere Simulator - Ayano Aishi**

 **Gods Eater - Nana Kozuki**


End file.
